Butternut Basher
Butternut Basher is a Butternut Squash hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Guardian and Solar plants against the zombies. His signature superpower is Splat which destroys a zombie with 4 or more and draws a card. Card Information *Group Types: Guardian & Solar *Signature Superpower: Splat - Destroy a zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. *Other powers: Quake Shake, Mercury Flytrap, Engourdgement. *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Always tackles his problems head on. Strategies With Because Butternut Basher leads both Solar and Guardian classes, he should be treated the same way that Wall-knight is treated save for his abilities. These abilities have a more destructive focus while Wall-knight is more defensive and capable of protecting himself and plants. His signature superpower, Splat allows him to destroy any zombie with 4 or more then draw a card. Likewise, his other superpowers all revolve around destroying zombies or setting himself up to a more favorable position for destroying zombies. Quake Shake allows him to destroy any zombie placed in heights to deal with more frustrating enemies there, Mercury Flytrap creates a 2 /2 flytrap plant that draws a card whenever a zombie is destroyed in it’s lane, and Engourdgement allows him to gain +1 the next turn and draw a card which primes him to use a destructive trick. Suffice to say, this hero’s superpowers are much more focused around destruction and other destruction based cards ought to be considered for his decks. Butter Basher works best with heavy damage units such as Magnifying grass since he’ll likely be able to destroy any zombie blocking it’s path or Sage sage to draw a card safely. And speaking of card draws, most of his superpowers maintain some sort of drawing ability in order to “keep the ball rolling” after playing one of the destructive tricks. Unfortunately for Butternut Basher, his superpowers can deplete fairly quickly and although he has more hard removals, he has very little capacity to deal with zombie swarms except for blocking them. Additionally he lacks any real means of boosting his plant’s offensive capabilities. And unlike Wall-knight, he is incapable of stalling as long due to the lack of protective superpowers. Additionally only two of his superpowers can protect teammates and both are conditional. One destroys zombies on heights and the other destroys high strength zombies and is useless for early rounds. Against Butternut basher behaves very similarly to Wall-knight and most strategies against him are applicable to this hero as well. But he’ll make placing zombies down riskier than it otherwise would be. Fortunately, most of his superpowers are conditional or have easy counters to them so utilize that to your benefit if you face this hero. Additionally, gravestones stall most of the superpower tricks for one round and allow your zombies to get there hits in. Just watch out for Gravebuster since he is a guardian hero. Also, Untrickable zombies throw a major wrench in this hero’s strategy since it relies so much on destructive tricks. Therefore Brainy heroes should be able to mess with this hero effectively if they have adequate countermeasures. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Plant heroes